leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Break
Having gone through her own harrowing experience through the Umbra, Alanna returns to the Chantry injured but alive and while physically okay, Marcus’ seeking had left him broken inside. After a lot of kind words, hugs and some alcohol, they finally piece together what's happened to him. Marcus now finally coming to his senses; at least temporary, Hounslow lays out his plan for rescuing Earl’s Court from the Technocracy. According to his probing, Earl’s Court is being held near Battersea Power Station. The plan, to hijack a garage truck and drive it a nearby waste depot. Planning to strike at the crack of dawn, the party goes off to get some sleep. Though not many of them achieve a truly restful sleep. ' ' At 5am the party rises to find Hounslow preparing a portal to take them all to the nearest vehicle depot. Having successfully teleported into the Locker rooms, the party puts on overalls and begins to lie their way past the staff and into clean getaway with a Garage Truck. After some skillful driving by Pete, assisted by Marcus they make good time. However as they draw ever closer to the Station, the windscreen suddenly explores in a shower of glass, as Snipers’ fire down on their location. After a few close calls they arrive at their destination, busting through the recently unlocked gate. ' ' However with the adrenaline fading from his system and the shattered glass a stark reminder of yesterday, Marcus goes into shock. After brushing all of the glass off him; some of it imaginary, Marcus completely shuts down. Thankfully with a combined Mind effect by Alanna and Hounslow, he is brought out of this state and for the moment is better than he’s been for a while. With a all too familiar helicopter bearing down on them, the party slowly weaken the wards round the building and make an entrance of their own, courtesy of Brienne. With the Helicopter now in visional range they dash into the building, sealing the entrance behind them. ' ' Inside they find a building long since abandoned, a long corridor with rooms even side, eventually leads to a gigantic warehouse, far bigger in scope than the outside suggests. In the centre of the room lays a massive teleporter, disguised as a trash compactor. With the Technocracy bashing down the front door, they set the teleporter for the last destination and jump through. Their journey to the other side of the solar system is cut short, as they find themselves landing hard on the top floor of the Spire, Brienne suffering a number of injuries as she lands hard onto a table. The cafe’s exits now blocked by a squad of Technocracy soldiers, the group prepares to flee via teleport. Hounslow unable to teleport them all out at once, he tells Marcus to pickup Brienne and get out, reluctantly he leaves the others behind. Finding themselves in the middle of Richmond Park, Marcus sees to Brienne wounds and waits for the others to arrive. ' ' Back at the Spire, Hounslow and the others are greeted by Peter’s former assistant Monique Tétrault, with him removed from reality, Monique had been recruited by the Void Engineers. Wearing a hardsuit and flanked by armed guards she talks to the party. Hoping to use them as some sort of Suicide Squad to disgrace Iteration X, she Gives them a USB with Earl’s Court real location on and ‘lets’ them go. But not before Alanna and Hounslow, try to remind Monique of her former relationship with Pete, via a join mind blast. ' ' Once again united the Arnold Circus gang make preparation to rescue Earl’s Court, while the rest prepare their magical offensives and defensives measures, Alanna seeks assistance from the Umbra. Hoping to create a big distraction at the prison, she calls out to a Marauder who she encountered, back in the 1980s, a young little girl named Tiffany who misses her daddy very, very much. ' ' As ready as they’ll be, Hounslow portals them to an fort located off the coast of Scotland and find the place engulfed in unseasonably cold weather, a result of Tiffany's arrival. Slowly making there way to the Fort, Marcus boldy sets up to the main door and knocks, the sound of weapon being drawn quickly follows. Sensing only three ordinary humans, the group quickly subdue them and lock them in a cupboard. With the way now clear, they find and use an elevator going deep underground. After some time and a lot of floors, the doors finally open revealing a horde of soldiers, their guns trained on the group. They quickly close the door, as a hail of bullets impact the reinforced steel door. Not wanting to die in giant steel coffin, the party escapes through the air ducts, for the most part they avoided getting stuck in the tight space. ' ' Processing a deep understanding of Technocracy computer systems, Pete steps into the Umbra in an attempt to speak to the base’s main computer and gain it’s assistance. This did not go as planned and after multiple failed attempts to many and embarrassing to mention, Pete gives up and returns to the real world, inside the main server room. Able to communicate with the party again, Pete asks for Hounslow assistance in hacking the computer, one teleport later he’s besides Pete doing what he does best. After a long and well fought virtual battle, Hounslow manages to gain control over the system, switching the Hitmarks friend or foe system, these Cyborg Juggernauts began to mow down the guards. ' ' The entire prison having become a war zone, with guards downing like flys down under the Hitmark’s assault, Alanna uses this opening to inspire the prisoners to grab the now discarded weapons and rise up in revolt. Marcus seeing the carnage in front of him charges in, acting as a field medic, tending to the wounded on both sides. After debating on how to get to Earl’s Court without taking the monorail, a trip whose downward spiral would corrupt them. They finally settle on parachuting down the huge hole and then using the updraft from the lava to get back. Not wanting to leave the people without medical aid, Marcus grabs one of the prisoners gives him all his Medical Supplies and joins the party in diving into hell (metaphorically speaking). They arrive at the cell containing Earl’s Court to find a man aged and barely alive, having used all of his strength to fight the corruption of the prison. After a touching conversation with his friend and mentor, Hounslow puts him into sleep, concerned about the corruption now inside him. After tending to some of his physical needs, the party carries him out and once out of the prisons wards teleported to safety. Knowing that Tiffany would follow her, Alanna asks the ocean to send her back to the Umbra and while it could do this, it warned her that in three tides she would return and she would not stop till she had found Alanna. With Earl’s Court put safely away in containment, the party finally rests up, preparing themselves for the coming battles. All but Brienne who finds herself going on her own solo adventure.